


Snack- Prototype

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Food Kink, Kink, Other, Soft Vore, Temple/Tower Shenanigans, Vomiting, Vore, giant tiny - Freeform, light body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: There are many Towers on Chorus. Temples with strange biological purposes.Not long after activating one and shrinking the Chorus inhabitants. Grif discovers the people inside the tower were not actually immune to the biological change.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Snack- Prototype

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my folders for few days and as it turns out this fic would be the 88th for my rvb fics.
> 
> That's the vore number folks.
> 
> I am SO SO SORRY. Prototype and test fic to something larger I may someday write if I can work the.. kinks out badumtish

Grif strums his fingers alone his make shift chair. Ever since the Tower of Predarian was activated. The Chorusians had gotten alot smaller. Small enough to fit in your hand.

While Simmons and Tucker talk to Santa about reversing the shrinkage. Grif takes the opportunity to eat away his stress. 

How was it that Matthews got more annoying. He drags in a cloth. Struggling to get food into the room for him.

Grif scrunches up his face. "Matthews. Maddiline. What in the world are you doing?"

"You said you were hungry so!"

Grif feels his temple. "That wasn't an order to get me food."

"I know but i thought I'd do it anyway."

Grif sighs and swipes up Matthews off the floor setting him on the counter. He then looks over the assorted foods, putting them up next to him. Looks like Matthews took way too much effort to collect him a decent meal.

Weird how non of this looks appetizing today. That Tower really fucked them all up, huh.

The Reds and Blues being the only ones in the tower when it went off. And everyone else was shrunken. The conclusion was they were immune to the effects.

But seems maybe something else was going on.

Grif puts his foods on the counter next to Matthews. He strums his fingers on the counter and looks blankly forward at the wall.

"Are you not hungry Captain Grif?"

"Be quiet. I don't like hearing people talk when I try to eat." Well not true, he didn't like when Matthews talked when he tried to eat.

Matthews holds still and goes quiet. Making a zipping motion with his lips.

Grif shuts his eyes and starts slowly eating the chips and dip. He munched down meticulously.

Matthews watches him and decides maybe he'll help. He grabs a chip and carefully hoisting over it his head. He struggles to the dip, dunks it. And lifts it back up.

Grif opens his eyes down at Matthews and sighs out. Taking the chip from him. "Fine you want to feed me. Go ahead."

Matthews' back straightens and he goes back for another chip. Repeating the process.

Grif rests a hand under his chin as he sits bored. He reaches over. Time and time again to grab a chip Matthews prepaired. Strangly though he almost liked the routine.

The chips tasted different when you're being hand fed. Well as hand fed as a tiny Chorusian could hand feed you.

Eventually though Matthews doesn't let go of chip in time. Or more like Grif had grabbed Matthews himself. Carefully. Gently.

"You're not getting enough dip." Grif states and turns him upside down in his hand and dunks the chip further intot he dip. Enough to cover Matthews hands. Then he's realigned up.

Matthews holds his hands out for Grif to take the chip. Only Grif brings him whole to his mouth. Bites into the chip. Matthews tenses holding everything out for him.

Grif uses his tongue under the rest of the chip and relinquishes it from Matthews' hands bringing it all into his mouth.

Yeah. That seemed more work, but something about it felt better.

Grif lowers Matthews down to pick up another chip. Over and over. Eventually Matthews found his hands dripping in cheese sause.

"Captain. I'm a little messy. Can we let me get cleaned off?"

Grif sighs and ignores him. Turning his head away and he reaches Matthews down for more chips. But Maddie didn't grab any. Which turned into a bad case.

As Matthews with no buffer of a chip. Is dunked himself into the cheese sauce. "Captain! Careful!"

Grif turns his head back and snorts. "Well you should of kept grabbing chips, Matthews."

Matthews huffs out through his nose at him.

And Grif feels his gut turn in a way he wasn't sure was possible. Matthews seemed to look rather good covered in sauce dip. The yellow really does suit him so.

"You know what Matthews. Why don't we clean you off." Grif smirks lightly. A small devious idea popping into his head.

Matthews felt his own gut turn. In a very different way. He's lifted back up to Grif's mouth. But there's no offering here. Only himself covered in cheese.

And Grif licks him up along his arms. Matthews pulls his arms back. "Grif! Wait!"

"What's the matter Private? I thought you liked to praise and worship me. Surely this is something you've always dreamed of."

Matthews pants as his face is licked up.

Grif's eyes looked different. They're hazed over and excited. He shoves Matthews into his mouth head first. Matthews kicks and then freezes terrified. He feels himself prodded further inside. Its dark a warm frightfully wet place. Its hard to breath.

Claustrophobic as Matthews feels the walls around him ripple as he starts to go down. Squeezing him forcing him at an angle.

Grif feels his throat struggling to breath through his nose. Matthews was a bigger treat then expected. Grif swallows harder.

Then logic clicks back into place. Grif was eating his subordinate. He feels the lump in his throat. Swallows on instinct and he was gone.

What was that Tower called again... Predator... Grif can feel the wheels turn in his head.

No no no. This is not happening. The Tower fucked with the Reds and Blues alright. Chorus shrunk. The Reds and Blues thought themselves unaffected because they were inside. But it was far from it.

The heroes are all now predators.

Grif won't have it. He shoves his finger down his throat. He didn't like Matthews and sure he teased him. But there's a difference between. Well there's no time for that thought process.

Grif starts to gag. He really hoped Matthews wouldn't be too difficult to vomit up. 

Grif heaves out and starts to feel a lump. He feels the entirety of his esophagus change. Biology really was different. Like it grew to accomedate to remove a large piece of.

Shut up.

And Grif feels that disgusting taste on his tongue and throws up.

It takes what feels life forever. But it worked. Matthews is there passed out in the bile. And Grif feels like crying.

He scoops up Matthews in his hands. And Matthews suddenly breathes in violently. 

Matthews simply stares up in horror at his Captain. 

And Grif hopes to what ever watches over Chorus he can warn everyone else about their biology changing into something predatory.

**Author's Note:**

> Its like i have two settings. Serious dark fic where I explore bad things happening and serious vore/kink fics where I explore bad shit happening.
> 
> I should write more fluff but I just am not in that headspace. 
> 
> But hey you got this far, you read some weird vore shit. Congrates.


End file.
